


Amarguras

by juliacalasans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Melancholy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Remoía tudo; o passado onde errara, o presente onde odiava e o futuro, sobre o qual não havia certezas.





	Amarguras

_“— Vou mandá-lo para longe. Esse filho é uma vergonha, Ursa. Ele nem sequer tem o brilho dos dobradores de fogo! Não posso lidar com uma afronta dessas._

_— Dê a ele uma chance. Zuko irá recompensar você. ”_

 

_“O sofrimento será seu professor."_

 

_“— Se recusar a lutar foi a pior afronta que você poderia ter feito. Está expulso deste país. Para recuperar sua honra, me traga a cabeça do Avatar, e então eu te aceitarei de volta._

_— Ele está desaparecido há cem anos!_

_— Não importa."_

 

Relembrou todas aquelas coisas enquanto embarcava no navio que seria seu único lar pela eternidade; coisas que tinha ouvido, histórias que tinha escutado, tempos de um passado que não mais voltava. Sentia vontade de chorar de raiva, de si mesmo ou do pai, ele não sabia, mas não importava; não choraria, não na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, não na frente de seu tio, que o encarava com mais pena do que o orgulho de Zuko podia aguentar. Olhar para Iroh fazia Zuko ter vontade de socar algo, o tio, o navio, o próprio rosto, todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo; só precisava descarregar sua raiva em alguma coisa.

Não falava nada; simplesmente não sentia vontade. Sabia que, dissesse o que estava sentindo, o tio tentaria apaziguá-lo, e Zuko não queria ser apaziguado; no momento em que deixasse de sentir aquela raiva, começaria a sentir saudades e então fraquejaria, o que era mil vezes pior. Na última vez que vacilara, perdera tudo o que tinha: sua família, seus amigos, sua casa, todos ficando para trás, abandonados pelo navio que partiria para uma missão suicida e impossível. Como encontrar o Avatar? Como trazer para o pai a cabeça de um fantasma?

_Não importa. Ele não liga. Ele simplesmente não está nem aí._

— Embarcaram todos? — gritou Iroh da proa. Diante do humor apático do sobrinho, mudo desde o começo do dia, tinha tomado para si a responsabilidade de fazer a partida andar, pelo qual Zuko era grato. Não estava no ânimo certo para comandar a própria vida, quem diria um navio. — Quem não embarcou, que venha logo. Não vamos esperar. O tempo está propício para viagens marítimas, precisamos aproveitar.

Alguns homens resmungaram, outros terminaram de subir com seus pertences para o navio, e então as preparações para a partida começaram. O barulho do navio tomando vida foi suficiente para acordar Zuko de sua pira autodestrutiva, mas isso não foi uma coisa muito boa; encarava tudo com olhos isentos de emoção, observando com certo desprezo os movimentos concentrados de todos os que faziam o navio andar, perguntando-se o quão bom seria queimar aquilo tudo...

— Icem as velas, vamos partir! — escutou Iroh gritar e, após um momento, o navio começou a se mover. Devagar, oscilava levemente para os lados enquanto vencia o oceano, e Zuko, não acostumado a nenhuma viagem marítima, demorou pouco para começar a sentir as náuseas típicas dos iniciantes no mar; a cabeça girava e o estômago reclamava, ameaçando rejeitar o parco café da manhã que comera junto aos empregados antes de sair. — Príncipe Zuko, você está bem?

— Estou — resmungou, virando levemente as costas para o tio. — Estou bem.

— Experimentando enjoos, não é? Natural dos iniciantes ao mar. Nem mesmo o maior guerreiro está isento deles. — Caminhou para ficar novamente ao lado de Zuko, que se torturava ao ver o navio se distanciar cada vez mais da costa. — Como está se sentindo?

— Enjoado.

— Não é disso que falo.

— Estou bem.

— Mesmo?

— Estou. — Fixou o olhar na costa, tentando manter seus pensamentos na vista, não no que ela significava. — Nunca estive melhor.

— Você precisa descansar. Vão ser dias cansativos. Precisa se alimentar direito; comeu alguma coisa depois do café da manhã?

 _Parece a minha mãe._ Ele sentiu um arrepio de dor; de todas as coisas que tinha perdido, a que talvez lhe fizesse mais falta era a mãe. O pai nunca ligara realmente para ele, fato comprovado pelo pouco remorso que sentira ao expulsá-lo, mas Ursa o amava; protegera-o quando o pai quisera expulsá-lo pela primeira vez e ele sabia que, caso ainda estivesse entre eles, teria feito o mesmo nos últimos acontecimentos. Era ela quem lhe contava histórias antes de dormir e parabenizava seus pequenos acertos de criança com o entusiasmo necessário.

— Não quero comer. Não é importante. Preciso encontrar o Avatar.

— Não vai encontrá-lo se morrer de fome antes.

— Não me importo de morrer de fome contanto que isso me traga alguma honra.

— Príncipe Zuko...

Zuko suspirou. As náuseas aumentavam, dando-lhe a sensação de que o mundo girava junto com o navio, mas se manteve ereto; sentia que se se deitasse, não conseguiria mais se levantar.

— Não posso parar, entende, tio? Eu nem sei por onde começar a procurar. Estou caçando um fantasma. Meu pai não quer que eu retorne. Ele quer que eu fique por aí para sempre com esse navio, caçando uma lenda, e não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer. Nada.

— Você pode fazer o que você quiser. É um homem livre agora, Príncipe.

— Não tem nada que eu queira mais do que a minha honra de volta.

— Você sabe que isso você não pode conseguir.

— Vou me tornar forte o suficiente para impressionar meu pai. Forte o suficiente para que ele me aceite de volta.

— Eu posso treiná-lo, Príncipe Zuko. Posso te ensinar tudo o que sei. Mas você sabe que seu pai não se impressiona por força. Ele é o Senhor do Fogo. Não há ninguém mais forte que ele a não ser o Avatar, que, como você mesmo diz, é uma lenda.

— Então por que eu estou aqui? Por que eu cismei de entrar naquela maldita sala? Fui defender a vida de homens que nem conheço e agora estamos todos mortos, eu e os malditos homens! Por que eu abri a boca? Por que disse que não tinha medo do desafio? Medo é o que eu mais sinto! Sinto medo o tempo inteiro, desse oceano que eu não conheço; a única coisa da qual não sinto medo é morrer para conseguir minha honra de volta. Eu preciso disso. Não vou descansar enquanto arranjar um jeito.

— Eu entendo.

— Não, você não entende.

— Meu filho está morto.

— E eu estou morto para meu próprio pai.  _Você... Não... Entende._

— Príncipe, você é muito jovem para medir escalas de dor. Acredite quando digo que sei como é.

 _Entende, é?_ Ele sentiu o corpo esquentar com a raiva, a sensação suplantando até mesmo o seu terrível enjoo marítimo. Aquele tio que nunca se irritava com nada, que nunca sequer levantava a voz... Quem ele achava que era?

— Ah... — As chamas surgiram em suas mãos antes que se desse conta. — Você não entende  _não!_

Atacou-o, tendo o elemento surpresa a seu favor para encaixar o primeiro ataque, o tio vacilando um pouco antes de recompor, alguns passos recuado. Não parecia ter intenção de revidar, mas Zuko não se importava; continuava batendo, acertando onde conseguia, descontando sua raiva na força das chamas que dobrava, tentando reconstruir nesse duelo aquele que evitara ter com o pai. Se tivesse batido com força suficiente, talvez ainda estivesse em casa. Se não tivesse caído de joelhos...

— Por que você não revida? — gritou para que o oceano ouvisse, chamando a atenção de todos no navio; uma pequena plateia se juntou para ver o confronto. — Tem pena de mim? Não preciso de pena, eu preciso de  _honra!_ Meu pai não teve pena de mim, por que você iria ter?

— Não tenho pena de você — Ele parava todos os ataques com a maestria de alguém com anos de experiência, mas não parecia sequer alterado. — Mas lutar com você vai fazer mal para a sua saúde e você precisa estar saudável para viajar.

— Eu não ligo para  _estar saudável!_ Estar saudável não vai me fazer voltar!

— Mas você está gastando suas energias à toa. Como espera cumprir sua missão se exaurindo desse jeito?

— Você mesmo disse que o Avatar é uma lenda!

— Talvez seja, talvez não, o que importa é que você tem uma missão e sei que vai até os confins do inferno para cumpri-la. O que posso fazer senão ajudar você? Precisa de alguém com algum juízo para impedi-lo de se matar!

— Eu não ligo se eu morrer, eu já disse!

Socou com mais força, tentando fazer o tio recuar, e os punhos inteligentes dele barraram seu caminho. Irritou-se, movendo os pés rapidamente para dar-lhe uma rasteira, mas o tio pulou. Fez giros, entregou-se de alma, porque de alguma forma, sentia que  _precisava_ ganhar aquela luta para recuperar um pouco de sua vivacidade; depois de perder tudo, não podia perder também aquele confronto.

— Mas eu ligo, Príncipe.

Vendo uma brecha na defesa tão impecável do tio, Zuko direcionou seu soco com todas as forças para ela e, por um segundo, achou que iria acertar; sua mão foi parada a poucos centímetros da face de Iroh, que olhou para ela intrigado, não parecendo realmente acreditar que Zuko tivera aquela coragem. Isso pareceu acordá-lo; com uma graciosidade que não condizia com sua estatura, Iroh começou a revidar. Tinha movimentos calculados, baseados na inteligência, não na raiva, que conseguiam ao mesmo tempo parar os ataques furiosos de Zuko e encontrar suas fraquezas para forçá-lo a recuar. Caminhando cada vez mais em direção à extremidade da proa, o garoto se sentiu desesperar, sentindo que perdia, os ataques doendo o exato suficiente para distraí-lo na superfície enquanto devastavam-no em seu orgulho.

— Por que você veio comigo, afinal? — gritou, sem ter mais para onde recuar, rendido. — Ninguém pediu para que viesse. Por que veio? Para me impedir de fazer tudo o que que quiser? Para me humilhar ainda mais?

Iroh, cujo corpo tinha se contorcido perfeitamente para parar todos os possíveis contra-ataques do sobrinho, pareceu pensar na pergunta. Não estava cansado, nem sequer ofegava, enquanto Zuko precisava de compridas respirações para conseguir o oxigênio necessário. Aquilo era vergonhoso.

— Porque, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, achei que a coisa mais saudável seria ter alguém que goste de você por perto — suspirou em resposta, sem se alterar. — E eu o amo como amei meu próprio filho. Não quero ver alguém jovem como você desperdiçando sua vida desse jeito, Príncipe. Você tem muito o que aprender.

Desfez a posição de batalha, arrumando o bagunçado das roupas, e estendeu a mão para ajudar Zuko a se levantar. Alguns minutos antes, ele soube que provavelmente a queimaria, num gesto feio e traiçoeiro, mas descobriu que não valia à pena; apenas aceitou-a, sendo prontamente içado de pé pelo tio.

— Eles são a sua tripulação — sussurrou Iroh, para que só o sobrinho ouvisse, apontando para a plateia que os assistia com medo nos olhos. — Você precisa liderá-los. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter um comandante mentalmente instável. Não é a só a sua vida, Zuko. É a de todos nós.

O menino olhou para todos aqueles homens, para suas expressões assustadas, e suspirou. A adrenalina abandonava seu corpo, dando novamente lugar ao enjoo, mas fez o máximo para ignorá-lo. Não importava.

— Voltem às suas posições! — ordenou, a voz seca, e em poucos minutos a multidão tinha se dispersado. — Vou estudar alguns pergaminhos, achar esse tal de Avatar e pegar minha honra de volta.

— Mas, primeiro, vai comer.

Olhou para o tio, para sua expressão condescendente, e revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, tio. Comer primeiro.


End file.
